


A Different Kind of Feeding

by Scythe_Song



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Brief Mentions of Other Characters If You Squint, Bukkake, Consensual Force-feeding, Consensual bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, For Science!, Gratuitous Smut, Major Lore Deviation, Multi, Self-Insert, Semen-drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_Song/pseuds/Scythe_Song
Summary: Confused at this odd visitor, the Thalmor Embassy's guards were more than willing to show their Elven Supremacy...all over the new guest.





	A Different Kind of Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a social media group and had to write this down! Thank you, kind folks. Also, Skyrim belongs to Bethesda, as do all the characters. Except for you. You belong to you.

The 5th of Hearthfire started like any other day for the morning patrol. A seemingly endless march, scanning the frigid, gods-forsaken tundra that stretched out before them for signs of intruders, diplomats, and monsters alike. The hours trudged on with nothing but the occasional white fox or songbird passing by. Many of the younger patrol wished for something exciting to happen, and get a chance to hone their blades and bows, but the elder veterans knew better than to tempt fate, and cautiously enjoyed the relative tranquility. In warmer months, one could catch the scent of the ocean, whisking an Altmer away to a time back home, where everything was right. The veteran guards silently longed for the smell of Altmeri bakery, and the tang of familiar waters. The younger guards, however, had mixed emotions about the scent. Although the laughter of little Mer and jovial songs in the land of eternal Summer-tide played out in their minds, the mournful farewells of their parents resounded just as vociferously. Alas, they would not have the opportunity to contemplate such things for many months to come. Winter had a firm grip on the land, and one could scarcely breath the thin air, much less smell anything. One of the elder guard spied a figure in the distance, approaching their location.  
"Halt!" one of the elder guard commanded. "Prepare to assess target!" The guard readied their weapons as they assembled formation. You maintained a relaxed pace through the wilds, only finding the stone trail some 20ft before the Embassy's gate. You stopped at the gate, as two Thalmor agents approached you, bearing stern, appraising gazes, almost glares. After ascertaining that you were only a student from the College of Winterhold, they keep 7 people at the ready to smite you, instead of the previous 14. An Altmer in gleaming Elven armor, polished to a fine auric shimmer, demands to know what business you have with the embassy, his crimson eyes boring into you the entire time. "Speak quickly!" he snarls.  
You manage to stammer out your true intentions. "I-I come from the College here, and I have an experiment that I was hoping you could assist me with. I mean, not just you! All of the Mer here! ...I uh, mean...any who wish to help me... but only male Mer can help with this part! I'm sorry!". The scarlet eyed guard, seeming a bit irritated, raised an eyebrow. "And why, exactly, did you feel the need to bother us with this?"  
You gain some semblance of a shred of confidence, and explain, "Master Ancano has told us that the Thalmor have an interest in the College. He and Archmage Savos Aren agreed that this would be a show of good faith on both our parts." The Altmer sighed, looked to what you assume to be a senior officer, and engaged in a short conversation in Altmeris. You were far too worried about the archer, whom has had his bow drawn this entire time, getting tired and accidentally releasing the keenly sharpened Elven arrow into your skull, to try and eavesdrop on the conversation. Your morbid daydream was interrupted by the second guard clearing her throat.  
"We have reviewed your story and will aid your experiment within reason. Please enjoy your stay at the Embassy. If you cause any sort of disturbance, we will kill you." She executed a series of hand gestures, which were met with the barely-audible keening of the gates. You nervously made your way not to the Embassy itself, but to the guard's lodging.  
Inside the structure, you were greeted with the aroma of exotic spices from Alinor, interwoven with fine cuts of meat, aged artisanal cheeses, and a savory stew. You gathered a group of 8 male Altmer and explained the basis of your experiment. Their reactions ranged from dubious to eager. Your exposition revealed that you intend to not only collect samples of their ejaculate, but analyze the effects of it on and inside another Mer's body. You explain in hopes of getting more to agree to your experiment, "There is much conflicting lore on the potency, and even composition of Altmer semen. I strive to make the effects clear and concise." You held your breath as they quietly discussed among themselves. An uncomfortable amount of time passed, but in the end, nodded to each other. 4 of the younger guards gleefully stripped off their armor and Wizard's robes, approaching fully nude. Their golden members were at full mast already. An elder Wizard stopped them, "You there! How shameful you 4 are behaving! It is rude to destroy our guest's robes. Assist them in disrobing. Your punishment shall be...to watch your superiors perform first." His wry smirk widened into a grin as the 4 downtrodden Mer did as instructed. 

You removed the collection jars from your satchel, setting them aside. You needed fresh seed for those, your subjects had to release what they held first. Stark nude, you informed them "First, we test the curative properties. I have accrued several injuries on my journey here. Most have healed, but they will leave unsightly scars. I think you know what to do." One inquired, "I believe we could acquire better results with a bit of visual stimulation. Would you allow us to bind you with this rope?" His words went straight to your loins. You agree whilst trying to keep a stoic expression, but your hastily reddening face gave you away. The "superior" Altmer circled you, like a pack of hyenas looking for the perfect place to strike. They caressed your restrained body, pleasuring themselves on you, knowing damn well what to do. Your body ached for penetration, but they were insistent that such debauchery would lead to reduced healing from their seed. They used your mouth, knees, and even your restraints. They also knew all of the erotic zones on your body, and took great care in teasing those. One paid special attention to your ears. Your Elven ears are 80-94% as sensitive as your genitals. They kept you on the edge as their members were stroked to completion, only letting you release as they did. Jets of seed, expertly aimed, splashed across your wounds, overflowing onto most of your torso and hair. Your chest and face were soaked with the sweet, salty essence of Altmer. From your euphoria-addled state, you did manage to take mental notes, the Altmer did in fact, produce a significantly larger quantity of seed than humans. Now, you wondered if their stamina myth would also be proven this day.  
There wasn't much time to dwell on that, as the elder guard took their seats, the now lust-ignited younger guard had their hands and cocks all over you. The gently rolled you over to the "clean" side and began their journey. Your ass cheeks were used to grind against, as was your chin and shoulder. His scent filled your nostrils, making you even hotter. One even debauched your knees, which were bound at the ankles. The last one, however, found it easier to stroke himself, secretly trying to keep his jizz from ejecting too early. After all, his co-workers were watching. All of these pheromones were infuriatingly arousing, but the experiment could not be jeopardized. Their movements seemed more bestial, much to be expected for their age and temporary cock block from the superiors. They finished much sooner than the first group, hardy able to aim at al. Due to sheer volume though, the wounds were covered on the back as well.  
There you were laying, drenched in Elf spunk and engines revving for action. The surrounding Mer discussed going for another round, but a responsible one instructed them to get some rest before the changing of the guards. You thanked them all, then penned your notes into your journal. Your bindings were tied in such a way that you could easily slip in and out. This proved helpful as you set up for the next group. The results of your first experiment would take time to reveal themselves, but so would this next one. The guards from outside returned to the barracks, swapping places with the friends you just made. They chuckled at the cum puddle you were taking notes in.  
"For my second tier of this experiment, I need to test a certain myth regarding the nutritional value of Altmer seed. I must consume nothing but your semen every day for every meal, for the next week." Every Mer in the building cheered. They propped you up, as to avoid eye damage to the best of their abilities. The 14 guards had their way with your soft mouth and lilting tongue. Each had a different method of fucking your face and delivering your meal. One gently let the seed fall on your tongue, one came on your face and watched it fall in your mouth, and the very last Altmer shoved his throbbing phallus deep into your throat, sheathing himself before spilling his seed directly into your stomach. All of the loads were marvelously sized compared to anything you've ever seen before. You wished that you could feast on their hot sexual fluids for all eternity. Your body still wanted some of that thickness inside another orifice, but research had to come first. 

The days went by far too quickly for your liking. You felt that between the reapplications to your wounds and your feedings, that you could have filled an entire cauldron of cum and bathed in it. Wouldn't that be a wonderful experience! Several important Altmer were informed of your presence, and suddenly had to visit the Embassy on "urgent business". They took excellent care of you, even sticking around to give samples and relieve your lust. One bookish Mer even sailed in from Solstheim. His crew greatly enjoyed their shore leave with you. You got extra feedings that day. Those horny sailors spent 3 months without someone like you to quench their lust and take their seed. They gave great samples. A Commander showed up and your hole felt all of his stress from dealing with the local Nords. Even some Elves from the Embassy aided your research from time to time. It was a state of bliss that you hope your Deity will grant you in the afterlife. Nothing but Elf cum throughout your entire digestive tract, and the radiance it has afforded your skin. 

With your research completed, results gathered, and every collection jar threatening to overflow, you bid the Thalmor Embassy farewell. They sorrowfully let you go, one mentioning how he nearly burned your supplies so you'd have to stay longer. Part of you wished he had, but alas, your drive for magical discovery pushed you ever onward towards knowledge. Your only solace is the fact that you had been put on a "suspicious person" list and that the Thalmor promised to send squads out to "investigate" you. Looking forward, you returned to the College of Winterhold with a new scar-remover, an emergency food-source, and lifelong memories. The jars of semen were for yet another experiment, but that would have to wait. You had a research book to publish, and you were not ready to enter Blackreach. That would have to wait for another day...


End file.
